Romilda's Plot
by GladysG
Summary: Takes place in HP and the Half-blood prince; A series of snapshots of Romilda's life/viewpoint, including her plots to sneak love potion to Harry. Ginny finds out. What is going to happen? Please read n review, better than summary sounds. T cause books r
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Thanks to my lil bro for giving me the idea for this one. I LOVE U DUDE! Even if I can beat you at every card game ever. And then you stomp off cause you got beat by a girl. Haha. Anyway, proceeding to the story. PLEASE (*does awesomeness singy tune*) please PLEASE please PLEEEEASE pLeAsE review!! Revoo or the evil bunnies will come get you. If u do revoo, then the evil bunnies will bring you chocolate e-cupcakes. Your choice.

R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!!!! o_0 *twitch* *twitch twitch*

******************************************************************

"EHMAGAWD!!" Romilda Vane's best friend, Mary Alice, squealed excitedly. Mary Alice was the kind of person that freaked out if

anyone called her Mary. Or just plain old Alice. she believed two names were, using her own words, "exotic, sophisticated, and

carries a certain mystique…" Personally, Romilda just thought it took up more perfectly good parchment. But that was just her

opinion. "I KNOW!! So then, I was like, smiling and all, you know, and he liked, looked over at me again! OH EM GEE!!" Mary Alice

broke down in hyperactive giggles, clapping a hand over her mouth to stifle them before the librarian sent one of her evil death

glares toward the two of them. Mary Alice was almost dancing in her seat. "He glanced at you! Twice!! In five minutes!! He MUST

like you, Romilda!!" Romilda clapped her hands quietly. "I KNOW!" Romilda sighed. He must be shy. That's all. The poor boy was so

overwhelmed by her attention and beauty that he hadn't gotten the courage to ask her out yet. Well, that was going to change.

As was the topic.

"So…how are you and Seamus going?" Romilda waggled her eyebrows, making Mary Alice crack up again. "It's hilarious! He's even

funnier than you are! And he got me one of those pygmy puffs for Christmas!" Romilda immediately perked up. "Oooh, which one?

Was it the normal one or the new edition, the one with silver or gold tipped hair that glitters?" Mary Alice paused for dramatic

effect. "Well, it's a beautiful and elegant shade of deep rosy pink…" Romilda nodded. "Yeah…" "And it's got gorgeous soft fur…"

Romilda nodded again, "And…" Finally, her friend's composure vanished. "YES! GOLD TIPPED FUR!!" "EEEEEEH!!" The friend giggled,

jumping up and down. "I bet Harry's loaded, he has to be." Mary Alice had turned the tables back to Harry.

"I mean, think about it. His mum and dad must've left him something. He could afford to get you a totally gold one, I bet." Romilda

grinned. "Maybe for valentine's day." Mary Alice perked up. Lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, she said, "You know,

those love potion's for Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes should be in soon…any ideas how you're going to slip some to him?" Romilda

thought. "Some. You can put drops in food and chocolate with the kind I'm getting, it's the expensive one. So probably, offer him a

drink or something, or get it into his Christmas dinner." Mary Alice frowned. "You're staying over the holidays?" Romilda nodded.

"Duuh. How else am I going to avoid my psychopathic triplet brothers?" It was a rhetorical question. Both knew her three younger

brothers had just turned 4 and if the letters from home were any indication, with the new age had come a fascination for frogs

and insects and spiders. And putting said creepy-crawlies in beds and on pillows. No, thank you. Romilda was staying at Hogwarts

where it was safe. She shuddered at some of the stories that had been passed from the family to her by owl. "Well…" Mary Alice

looked at Romilda as though she was missing something obvious. "What?" Romilda snapped. "You could stay at my place!" Mary

Alice and Romilda broke into grins. "Sweet! I have to check with my mum, though. Thanks!" Mary Alice made a seated curtsy. They

both turned back to giggling and gossipping about this and that and Harry and Seamus, and their classmates, and Harry, and

what Hermione's chances of ending up with Harry were, and whether Seamus would be best man for Harry and Romilda's

wedding. Neither noticed the slamming of books and angry stomping of a beautiful girl with long red hair and freckles stomping

from the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: K. Coolness. This chapter is gonna be fun muahaha. Thanks to my ONE review. The rest of you go dump a thing of melted ice cream on your heads. Once that's washed off, come back and review. K? Thanks. Moving on…

***********************************************************

Romilda sighed, downcast, letting her black hair droop down like a curtain over her face. Her parents had sent a brisk and rather harsh reply to her whole-hearted request to spend Christmas with Mary Alice's family, the Varns. Their last names, coincidentally, were how they had met, standing next to each other as they awaited being sorted.

"What's wrong, Rom?" Mary Alice looked concerned. She only ever called Romilda Rom when they were trying to cheer each other up. Mary Alice's nickname was Mal. Romilda shook her head dejectedly. She had been so uplifted at the idea of spending Christmas with her best friend ever. She studied the ground for a long time and didn't speak. Finally, nudging a broken quill on the floor with her foot, she said, "My parents said I either stay here over Christmas or go home with them." Mary Alice's expression immediately changed. "Is that all?"

Romilda looked up. "What'd you mean, 'is that all?'? This is terrible. Now I have to go home because no one I know is staying! I don't want to be by myself!" Mary Alice smirked. "Um, hello? I thought we were friends. You know ME pretty well." It took Romilda a second to comprehend. "You're staying over at Hogwarts for Christmas! Eeeeeeeh!" They both giggled. Mary Alice was still smiling. "Oh! I almost forgot!" From within her robes she withdrew a packet of chocolate cauldrons. The label said they had firewhisky inside them. "Give these to—they're not for you, you greedy pig!" Mary Alice giggled, for Romilda had gasped, "Chocolate! Yes!" and made a grab for the package. "You're already in love with yourself! These have love potion in them for Harry!"

Romilda's eyes widened. "O-oh." She said, making it two syllables long. "Sorry. My bad." She took them again. "Will do. And I am NOT in love with myself." Mary Alice rolled her eyes playfully. "Suuure." Romilda frowned. "I'm serious. Just because you have terrible self esteem doesn't mean I have too!" Now it was Mary Alice's turn to frown. "I do not. I'm objective. There's a difference." Romilda sighed in exasperation. "Look, Mal..." She was truly upset know, all traces of playfulness gone. "You haven't eaten without running to the lavatory and making yourself puke in how long? You've lost way too much weight! That can't be healthy for you at all! And before that, you—" Mary Alice interrupted, glancing around hurridly. "Keep your voice down! Do you want me to get sent to the nurse?"

The question hung in the air painfully for a full two minutes before Romilda glanced away. "No." She muttered, finally giving in. But this matter wasn't over. "Can you at least, just, eat one meal! One meal without throwing up after and I'll stop bugging you about it, k?" Romilda hesitated. She wanted to storm off to the nurse's office right now. She wanted to cry and tell her friend she wasn't fat; that what she was doing was hurting her. She wanted to just start swearing and screaming everything she thought. She wanted to leave well enough alone and hope it sorted itself out. But she did none of those things. Instead, she merely swallowed back the tide of emotions swirling inside. It settled down to her stomach, making her feel sick. Silently, she promised that next time that this happened, she would tell somebody.

Mary Alice opened her mouth to answer when Ginny Weasly stomped up to the two of them, a determined expression of anger on her face.

Author's note: Haha. Cliffie. I want 2 reviews or no continue!


End file.
